Hey! It's a Hiei love story
by shishi-chan
Summary: A girl who just discovered she was a demon is now in the Yu Yu hakasho gang. But no sooner did she join, that her two closest friends join the group....what can go wrong with three new females in a four male group?
1. who's at the door?

This is my friend's Cheryl's story. She let me post it here since she was too lazy and busy to do it. So, please enjoy the story…it gets a lot better as it progresses:D

_Character Description_

_Name: Cheryl  
Height: Short about 5'0 (Hiei is about 5'2)  
Hair: raven colored and it flows down your back (you normally put it in a braid or keep it down)  
Eyes: Deep forest green  
Demon Type: Elemental and Psychic (your clothes, eyes and hair color change depending what element you are at the time)_

Third Person POV.

"You need me?" Hiei asked annoyed.

"Yes, I have a mission for you." Koenma replied trying to say calm about Hiei being so rude to him. "A class B demon is coming into her powers, your mission is to get...acquainted with her and teach her how to use her powers, and how to fight. When you are done training her you will bring her here and make her part of the team." While he was talking Hiei just glared. "She goes to the Tokoshin High School, you will go and fallow her and make sure no one finds out about her powers."

"I have to go to school?" Hiei asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I filled your paper work this morning, you have all the same classes with her..." Koenma replied.

"Hn." Hiei said getting up to leave.

"Oh, one more thing...you will be staying with her and her adopted father...you will report to her house at 4:00 to meet her and you will start school tomorrow." Koenma said. "What I have to stay at her house?" Hiei asked getting mad.

"Yes" Koenma said shrinking back into his chair, he didn't like upsetting Hiei.

Hiei just turned and left.

Your POV (still that day)  
You roll your eyes at Mrs. Kiwal's lecture she has been going on about the same thing for the whole class you think. You look over to see Mr. Tekshi open the door and say, "Can I speak with Cheryl?" Mrs. Kiwal nodded and you get up and walk out the door. "You need to see me?" you ask politely.

"Yes...there is a new student coming to school tomorrow and he needs a place to stay. I talked with your father over the phone and he said he don't care as long as he stays out of trouble." Mr. Tekshi replies.

"So you want me to show him around and make sure he stays out of trouble?" you ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he will be at your house at 4:00 to get settled in." he replies with a smile.

"Ok." you say giving him a little smile back. You are just about to go back into class when the last bell rings. You grab your stuff out of your locker and walk home.

When you get to the drive way you notice that your stepfather's car is still there Oh great, my day just went from bad to worse you mumble to your self. As soon as you walk through the door your stepfather starts to yell at you about something. You can't make any sense about what he is talking about because he is drunk again.

"Are you listening to me girl?" he slurs.

"Yes father." You mumble not really listening to a word he is saying. When he finally gets done you walk upstairs to your room and close the door. You lay on your bed waiting for him to leave. You hear the car start and pull out of the driveway. Finally you think as you walk to your dresser. You pull out some jeans and a tee shirt and go into the bathroom. I have just enough time to take a shower before he gets here you think as you undress and step into the hot relaxing water.   
You step out of the shower and go to grab a towel, just then you hear a pounding coming from down stairs that must be him you think as you wrap the towel around you. You open the door and run down stairs yelling, "Hold on a sec." You reach the door and open it. You look out to see a boy a little taller than you dressed in all black. He has gravity deifying black hair with a white star burst in the center. "Come in" you say gripping the towel tighter around you while you start to blush.

Hiei's POV  
You walk up to the door of Cheryl's house. You knock and get no answer. "Just great" you mutter to your self as you knock louder. All of a sudden you hear footsteps and a voice yelling, "Hold on a sec." You stop knocking and the door opens. There in front of you in only a towel was a beautiful girl. This must be Cheryl you think, as you look her up and down.

"Come in" she says to you and you walk past her into the house. Once inside she turns to you and says, "wait, I will be right down."

"Hn" you say and she turns and runs up the stairs. You walk over to the windowsill and sit down. What a way to greet someone you have never meet. It explains why she didn't hear the door you say to your self with a little smile. You quickly wipe it off, and turn your attention to look out the window.

Your POV  
You run upstairs and quickly get dressed in the clothes you had picked out. You run a brush to you're still dripping hair and start heading down stairs. You get to the bottom and you look around and see that he went over and sat on the windowsill. You walk over to introduce your self. "Hi, my name is Cheryl." you say a bit nervous.

"Hiei" he replies turning his head towards you.

"Would you like me to show you around?" you ask politely.

"Hn" he replies getting up. You point over to your left and say, "that's the kitchen, you can use anything you want." He gave you a nod and you walk upstairs and he follows. "This is your room," you say opening the door. The walls are dark blue almost black and there is a queen size bed in the center. It has blue sheets and pillows. On the far wall was a large window. "The bathroom is the door right down the hall.," Hiei nods and you say "my room is the one across the hall, if you need any thing just knock." He nods again and you turn and walk back down stairs with him following close behind. You lead him down a hall way and there is a door at the end. "That is my step-father's room...but I would stay away from him," you say looking at the door.

"Why?" you hear Hiei ask not really concerned.

You turn and look at him " He is not the most social person...normally he is drunk and he doesn't like to be bothered." you say with a nervous frown. Hiei nods and leaves it at that. You decide to change the subject and ask, "Do you have any bags or stuff?"

"I am meeting...friends and they are helping me bring my stuff over." Hiei replies. "What time will you be back?" you ask leading him into the living room.

"In about an hour." Hiei replies.

"Will they be staying for dinner?" you ask with a small smile.

"If I know them they won't pass up a free meal," he replied with a mocking smile.

"Ok, I'll make something, how many are coming?" you ask a little worried.

"Three, but two of them can eat as much as 50 men." He replied disgusted.

"Really?" you ask astonished.

"Maybe more." he replied with an even more disgusted look.

"Ok," you reply as he headed for the door. You go into the kitchen and find something to make.

Please review, the more reviews and there are than the faster my friend will finish the story.


	2. Drunken father

Yay!!! One review! Better than none right?……right?…..RIGHT!!!!????

Crickets

. 

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it up on my last one sorry. T-T Anyways…just wanted to tell that my friend only owns three char. Out of this story. But she does NOT own any of the yu yu hakasho char. Okay?…sorry for the interruption….let's move on….

**Abuse?**

Hiei's POV  
You leave Cheryl's house and you walk into the woods. You pull out your communicator and summon a portal; you walk through into the living room (in Spirit World). The gang is already there.

"How's it going?" Yusuke asks.

"Hn," you reply.

"Koenma filled us in on your mission, have you gone to her house yet?" kurama asked.

"Just got back." you reply. "I told her I had to get some stuff and that we would be coming back in an hour." You reply walking up stairs to your room. You grab some stuff, like clothes and heigen supplies and stuff them into a duffel bag. You walk over to your bed and grab the katana that was lying on top. Once you were done packing you walked back downstairs to get ready to head back.

"Lets Go" you say to the guys as you form a portal. You step through and wait for the rest. You lead the way back to Cheryl's house and walk through the door. You look around Cheryl must be upstairs you think when you don't see her. Your thoughts were confirmed when you heard singing coming from the direction of her room.

"Lets go up and listen" Yusuke says walking to the stairs. You all follow him up and stop out side Cheryl's door. It was cracked open and you could see her sitting on her bed playing her guitar and singing along.

You're POV  
You start dinner and go upstairs to wait for Hiei to get back with his friends. You take out your guitar and start to play. Your so involved in your music you don't hear the front door open. You don't even realize that they are standing out side the door until a bunch of guys fall through. They all land on top of poor Hiei.

"Get off me right now" he says with a clenched jaw. The other boys quickly get up and so does an annoyed Hiei.

You blush and say, "If you wanted to listen you could have just come in." You see all the boys blush except Hiei who gives you an apologetic look. You smile and put your guitar away. The tall red headed boy tells you, you have a nice voice and you blush and murmur a thank you. You look at Hiei and say "Dinner won't be ready for another half an hour." He nods and a boy with slicked back hair shouts "Dinner!" You laugh and Hiei gives you an 'I told you so look'. "Why don't we go down stairs and get to know each other" you say getting up. They agree and fallow you down stairs.  
You all take a set in various places Hiei sat on the window sill, the red head and you sat on the couch, the boy with slicked back hair and the boy with brown hair sat on the other couch facing you. "Let me introduce my self" you say. "My name is Cheryl."

"It is nice to meet you my name is Shuichi, that is Yusuke and Kuwabara" The red head says pointing everyone out.

"You go to Tokoshin High School right?" you ask.

"Yes, I believe I have seen you around." said Shuichi.

"Yes, I have classes with all of you." you say smiling a little. "How long have you known each other?" you ask.

"Me and Hiei go back to childhood," responded Shuichi. "Then just a few years me and kuwa meet them and became friends," added Yusuke. You talked for a little while longer then got up and went into the kitchen to check on dinner. You set the table and put on the food. You walk into the living room and tell them that dinner is ready. You walk back into the dinning room and are fallowed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei brought up the rear and they all sat around the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara dug in without manners and you could see why Hiei was so disgusted. Kurama politely took some and so did you and Hiei. "I guess Hiei was right about you guys eating a lot." you say wide eyed as Yusuke and Kuwabara start in on seconds.

"So shorty was talking about us was he?" said Kuwabara looking up from his plate.

You looked over at Hiei and he was glaring a Kuwabara. You turn back to Kuwabara and replied, "He told me that you never pass up a offer of food." you say laughing.

"That's true.'' Kurama replied with a smile.

When everyone was done eating you cleared the table and stacked the dishes on the counter. You all went back out into the living room and talked some more. You heard a car engine and turned your head to see that your stepfather had returned from the bar.

Hiei's POV  
You see that Cheryl is looking out the window and you turn to see what she is looking at. You see car headlights, you look back to Cheryl and you see worry in her eyes. I think it is time for you to go you tell Kurama telepathically. Sensing the tension in the air he agreed.

"Cheryl, it was nice meeting you but it is getting late." Kurama said politely motioning to the boys to go.

"Yes it was nice to meet you, see you tomorrow." Cheryl says as the gang walks out the door.

Your POV  
The guys just left and your stepfather stumbled in the door. You stand up and wait for the yelling to start.

As if on cue your stepfather says in a slur "What were those boys doing in my house?"

"They are friends from school." you reply looking down. "

You are not to see them, they are nothin but trouble," he slurred coming to stand right in front of you.

"But---" you start but can't finish because your stepfather backhanded you across the face.

"You don't back talk to me." he said hitting you again. He went to hit you a third time but before his blow could land Hiei was in front of you.

Hiei's POV  
You see Cheryl's stepfather stumble through the door and you can smell the alcohol on him. He walked over to Cheryl and asked why the gang was in his house. She told him they were friends from school and he replied that she was not to see them again because they were trouble. She tried to defend them but her stepfather hit her. You started to get angry and he hit her again, you jumped of the windowsill and stepped in front of Cheryl before her father could hit her again. You didn't block the attack because it would have led to suspicion. The blow connected with your face, but being a fighter you hardly felt it.

When he saw it was you he that he hit he backed away and said to Cheryl "we will finish this later." and stumbled into the kitchen. You turned to Cheryl, she was bleeding from her lip. She was shaking so bad she could hardly stand. You picked her up and carried her to her room; you set her on her bed. You walked into the bathroom and wet a cloth, you walked over and kneeled pressing it to her bloody lip.

"Does this happen often?" you asked softly controlling your anger. She nodded as a tear fell out of the corner of her eye. You reach up and brush it away.

"You should get some rest" you say standing up. You turned and before you could walk away Cheryl grabbed your hand

"Don't leave," she begged. You turned back and nodded. She let go of your hand and walked to her dresser and took out some nightclothes. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A few seconds later she walked out; she had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She climbed in to her bed "stay with me till I fall asleep." she begged. You nod and sit on the edge of her bed. In no time at all she was asleep. You stood up not wanting to leave her in such an unprotected state. You walked to the window and sat on the edge keeping watch over her until you to fell asleep.


	3. WHAT?

++++++-------YAAAAAY! Another chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews guys! I love to have reviews. :D Anyways, this chap. will tell us of how Hiei will never act and to show a bunch of information, but it's still cute! --------+++++++ 

Your POV  
You wake up the beeping of your alarm. You reach over and turn it off; you look around and see Hiei still asleep on the windowsill.

"He stayed all night," you whisper to your self. You get out of bed and walk over to him. You put your hand on his shoulder and call his name. He opens his eyes and gives you a small smile.

"Time to get up we have school today." you say with a small smile as you move away to your closet. You see him get up from the window and stretch.

"Thank You." You say looking down towards the floor.

He walked over and tilted your chin up "You shouldn't have to face him alone." he replies looking into your eyes. You feel a tear slid down your cheek, he reaches up and brushes it away.

"We should get ready, you don't want to be late on your first day." you say trying to change the subject. He nodded and walked to the door and left you to get ready. You put on your uniform and run a brush through your hair. You grab your books and walk out the door. Hiei was leaning against the door waiting for you. You went down stairs together.

"Do you want anything to eat before we leave?" you ask walking into the kitchen. He shook his head no and you grab an apple off the counter for yourself. You walk to school together and you show him to the office. They gave him his schedule and you see that it is the same as yours.

"Your locker is right next to mine" you say leading the way.

.: FF to Lunch:. Hiei' POV  
You just heard the bell ring and Cheryl tells you it is time for lunch.

"They guys said to meet them under the big willow tree out side." You say to Cheryl. She gives you a worried look and you remember what her father said about staying away from the guys.

With out thinking you take her hand "Don't worry about your step-father." you say trying to reassure her.

"Ok.'' she said putting her trust in you. Still hand in hand, you walk over to the guys. You eat lunch together and talk. You go to the rest of your classes and finally the last bell rings. You and Cheryl walk home together.

Your POV  
You get home to see that your father had already left. Good thing he is not here, I am late again. You think with a frown. You walk in the house and set your stuff down. You then walk into the kitchen and see that it is a mess again. It was always a mess when you came home from school. You took an agitated deep breath why does he always do this, why should I have to clean up after him. You think getting even angrier.

Hiei's POV  
You walk into the kitchen to see what Cheryl was doing. When you went in you could feel a strong demonic energy. You look at Cheryl and realize it was coming from her. All the dishes on the sink started to shake.

You hurried over to her and grabbed her shoulders "Calm down" you say gently squeezing her shoulders.

When she heard your voice the energy level dropped. "What just happened?" Cheryl asked with wide fearful eyes.

"Sit down and I will explain." You say gently pushing her back into a chair. She looked up at you wide eyed.

"You just had a glimpse of your demonic power," you say starting to explain.

"Wh-What?" She asked confused.

"Your a demon, that is why I came here." you say trying to convince her.  
"De-demon?" she asked getting afraid.

"Yes, and so am I." you say trying to explain knowing she was lost.

"I was sent her to help you find your powers and to train you." you say.

"Train for what?" she said staring at you.

"To join the team, my boss Koenma wants you too." you reply.

"What team?" She asked still confused.

"Me, Shuichi, Yusuke and Kuwabara are working together to fight demons and protect the world." you reply knowing how this must sound. Cheryl just stares at you. I'll let Koenma explain the rest, it is to confusing you think.

"I'll let Koenma finish explaining it too you." you say as you make a portal. When Cheryl sees you create the portal she faints. You walk over and gently pick her up this must be a lot to take in you thought as you walk through the portal.

-----Okay, I know it wasn't exciting or nothing, but I promise you all! It will be hilarious and lovey dovey later. Promise, if not, then you can flame me, but I said later so please don't flame me now. ;; ---------++++++


	4. I Have Demon Powers!

This is to all of my reviewers so far! Thank you for reviewing, I now love all of you:3 Cept you Cyprin, I don't like you. :3

InuyashaLover167  
Kagome395477  
Cyprin  
BrokenRedWings

Thanks for the reviews and hope you all love the story!

**I Have Demon Powers!**

Your POV  
You wake up and Hiei is carrying you. The last thing you remember is Hiei making this black swirls thing in your kitchen. You look up and see Hiei looking down at you.

"Are you ok?" he asked setting you down.

You nod. "I'm just a little confused."

He nodded and brought you to a door. He didn't knock he just pushed the door open and walked in. You walk in and hear some one yelling at Hiei.

"Would you shut up and pay attention" Hiei yelled back and a baby with a pacifier stopped and looked at you.

"You brought her here?" He asked looking at you.

"Yes, and your going to explain everything it is to complicated for me." Hiei said looking down at the baby.

"Sit and I'll explain" the baby said motioning to a chair. You sit and he explains everything.

"So you want me to train and become part of this group?" you say trying to understand.

"Yes, will you?" Koenma asked. You glance at Hiei and turn back saying yes.

Koenma turned to Hiei and said "you will remain at Cheryl's house and help her with training. Tell the guys and get them to help."

Hiei stood and nodded and turned to you "I think we should get back."

You nod and stand up; Hiei created a portal and tells you to step through the portal. You weren't entirely sure it was safe but you walk through anyway. When you step out of the portal you ended up in your room.

"I think you should get some sleep." Hiei said when he closed the portal.

"I can't I have to finish the kitchen before my stepfather gets home" you say getting worried. You walk to the door and Hiei lightly grabs your arm and turns you to face him.

"You don't have to be afraid of him." he said looking down into your eyes. You look away and he lets go. You open the door and walk down stairs. When you finally finish it is really late you head up to your room and lie on your bed and fall fast asleep. You feel something lightly brush down the side of you cheek. You open your eyes and see Hiei sitting on the edge of your bed.

"Sorry to wake you but we have school today." he says softly looking down at you. You give him a small smile and he stands up and walks to the door.

"I'll be ready in a second" you say as he opens the door. He turns and gives you a nod and he walks out closing the door. You get up and put on your uniform, you brush your hair and grab your books. You open the door and Hiei is waiting on the other side. You walk down stairs and see your stepfather leaning against the counter.

"I want you home right after school." he said glaring at you and Hiei.

"Yes father" you reply. You and Hiei hurry out the door.

"How did you come to live with him?" Hiei asked looking at you.

"My stepfather was really good friends with my father, and before my father died he asked if he would take care of me, I was 10 at the time." you say softly looking away not wanting to let Hiei see how emotional it was for you.

"I'm sure if your father knew how Rodger was now he would have never asked." Hiei said putting his hand gently on your shoulder. You gave him a weak smile and nodded. You finally arrive at school and you both walk to your classes.

FF to Last Bell  
The last bell just rang, you and Hiei go to your lockers.

"I have to meet the guys after school, we have a mission and I have to inform them about yesterday." Hiei told you.

"Its ok." You reply giving him a smile.

He smiled back a little and replied "Will you be alright by your self until I get back?" You nod a little unsure but you push it away. He nodded and you went your separate ways. You started to walk home and forgot a book so you had to go back and get it. You finally get everything you need and started back home. You walked home and saw that your stepfather was still home. Oh no I'm really late you think walking in the door. He was waiting for you on the other side.

"Your late" he said angrily slapping you.

"I'm sorry father," you say.

"No your not but you will be." he said hitting you again.

Hiei's POV  
You go on your mission and stops some low C class demons that were running lose terrorizing people.  
You meet back at Kuramas house and you start to pace in his living room.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. You tell them the whole story of what happened the night after they left and of how much Cheryl feared her stepfather.

"I think we need to get her out of there as fast as we can." Said Yusuke after you finished.

"I agree." said Kurama nodding.

"Yes, but we can't bring her back to Spirit World until she is fully trained, Koenma made that perfectly clear," you say running your hand through your hair.

"She could take your room, and stay until the training is complete" said Kurama.

"I think that's the best option," you say agreeing. All of a sudden you got a weird feeling. You uncovered your Jagan Eye, something happened to Cheryl. "Cheryls in trouble" you say running to the door.

"We're coming with you" said Yusuke concerned.  
You create a portal right into Cheryl's living room. When you get there you see Cheryl lying on the floor unconscious. You run over to her, she was bleeding from her lip again and she had bruises and welts going up and down her arms.

"Get some bandages from the bathroom cupboard." You yell and Kuwabara and Yusuke run to get the supplies. You run your hands down her arms and legs, nothing was broken. You felt her ribs and knew one was cracked, maybe even broken. Yusuke and Kuwabara return with bandages. "Turn around" you say and they give you a questioning look but obey.

Help me get her shirt off she has a broken rib you say telepathically to Kurama. Lift her up you say and he does. You just rip it in two and gently take her arms out don't look you say and he closes his eye. You take off her bra and start to wrap the bandages around her waist and breasts. Ok set her down gently you say. Kurama opens his eyes and gently lies her back down. You take off your shirt and cover Cheryl with it.

"Lets get her out of here, before her step-father comes back" you say picking her up. Kurama forms a portal to his house and you walk through. You walk up to the spare bedroom that you occupy when you're not in Spirit World. You lay her on the bed and cover her up. "I should never have left her alone." you say pacing back and fourth.

"Its not your fault." Kurama says putting his hand on your shoulder.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

WOW! Oo

Tehe, I love this part! A cliffhanger! Hahahaha, don't worry, I'll update in a day or two, so you'll all live.

Okay, but I need at least one or two reviews before I post anything, so please tell me what you think and hope you read on!

Peace out!


	5. Blushing!

Hey, what up? I thank you for the two reviews and I love your guys opinions, I tired to make Hiei seem more colder in this chapter, but I can't help myself and added in a bit of 'blushes'! HAHAHA

Read on my fellow Hiei lovers!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**Your POV**  
You slowly open your eyes, you don't recognize any thing. The walls were painted black and very little light came through the curtains. You try to sit up but a sharp pain pierced your side.

"Don't try to sit up" Hiei said pushing you back into the covers.

"Where am I?" you ask full of confusion.

"We are at Kurama's house" he says.

"How did I get here?" you ask still confused.

He didn't answer but he asked, "What is the last thing you remember?"

You close your eyes trying to think. "I walked home from school and when I got home my step-father was still there. I went inside the house and he started to yell about me being late, like he always does." you say felling your eyes sting with tears. "I said that I was sorry, and he said that I wasn't but I would be and he hit me." you say tears pouring down your face. "Everything else is just a blur full of pain, then it all goes black," you say opening your eyes.

Hiei tries to refrain from reaching over and wiping your tears away. "I'm sorry," he says looking away from you.

"F-f-for w-w-what." you stammer.

"Letting you face him alone." he said not looking at you.

Although pain shot through you, you reach over and grab Hiei's hand "It's not your fault." He turns and he gazes into your eyes, he leans down quickly and kisses your forehead, he then looks away from you. He started to get up but you held on to his hand "Don't leave...Stay like you did last time," you say pleading. Hiei nods slightly and sits back on the bed next to you. You lay your head back down on the pillow and fall back asleep with Hiei the last thing you remember before sleep takes you.

**Hiei's POV**  
Cheryl fell asleep and with that, you gently stand up and walk to the door. You walk down stairs and see the guys waiting for the news.

"How is she?" Kurama asks you when you come into the room.

"She's fine." You say walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asks. "

Getting Cheryl's stuff," you reply calmly. They nod and you say to Kurama watch over her, I hold you personally responsible fox, until I get back. He nods and you walk out the door. You walk to Cheryl's house and go up to her room. You pack up her uniforms and her other clothes, you then walk over to her dresser and blush a little as you pack her bras and panties. You look around and spot her guitar. She would never forgive me if I forgot her guitar. You think. You grab her stuff and walk down stairs. You get down stairs to see Rodger coming in the door.

"What are you doing with Cheryl's stuff? Where is she?" he asked slamming the door. You ignore him and continue down the steps. "Answer me boy," he growled.

"Cheryl is away from you." You say stepping right in front of him.

"You little bastard" He yelled charging you. You drop Cheryl's stuff and dodge the attack easily. He lunge's after you again and you punch him in the stomach with little of your strength.

"How do you like it?" you say punching him again with a sneer.

He fell to his knees gasping for air; you pick up her stuff and walk out the door, slamming it behind you. You walk back to Kurama's house and goes through Cheryl's window and once in the room you walk over to where Cheryl is lying. She is still asleep and you set her stuff down in front of the closet. You turn back to her and you notice that she is awake and watching you.

**Your POV**  
You wake up and see Hiei setting something on the floor. He walks over to you and sits on the edge of the bed

"Hey"

"Hey" You say giving him a smile. You try to sit up and pain screams through your side. Hiei seeing your pain help's you up into a sitting position.

"You broke a rib." you hear him say. You look down to see Hiei's shirt draped across your chest. You can see bandages stick out a little; you glance at Hiei and blush.

He blushed and said "I had to take off your shirt to wrap up the bandages."

"Thank you" you say looking up into his eyes. He gives you a small nod in acknowledgement.

"Can I get up out of bed, I am getting bored laying here." you say exasperated.

He looks at you and shrugs "Sure" he says standing.

You try to stand but when you move it hurts badly.

"I'll help." Hiei says rolling his eyes, he then wrap's his arm around your waist. He helps you up and the shirt that was laid on top of you falls to the floor. You blush and Hiei looks away. "I brought you some clothes from your house, me and the guys think that you should stay here." he says helping you over to the stuff you saw him put on the floor when you woke up. He bent down and rummages through the bag and finds a tee shirt. "Here put this on," he said handing it to you.

You start to put it on but pain shoots through you and you wince. "Here let me help.'' he said noticing your pain and distress. You blush and let him help you into your shirt. "Lets go down stairs, the guys have been worried." He said taking your hand.

He leads you down stairs and you see the guys in the living room lounging in the chairs. They all look up when you come in, Hiei leads you to a couch and you sit groaning from the pain in your side. He takes a seat next to you.

"You have a very nice house Kurama." You say looking around.

"Thank you Cheryl." He says with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" asked Yusuke a little concerned.

Although you had only known the guys for a couple of days you already thought of them as your brothers, "Ok" you say with a little smile. You turn towards Hiei "I am a little thirsty, can you help me up?" you say.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Kurama said getting up. He went into the kitchen and got you a glass of water.

"Thank you." you say taking a sip. You talk for a little while with the guys, Yusuke and Kuwa decided that it was late and they should be getting back home. They say their goodbyes and left. You turn to Hiei who was looking out the window to his left. "Are you staying too?" you ask and Hiei turns to look at you.

He look's at Kurama and sees him nod his approval, "yea" he says.

"Where are you staying?" you ask.

"It **was** the one you are staying in." He says.

"Oh, you mean the black one?" you say with a little blush.

He nods, "You should get some rest." he says helping you stand. You nod and you both walk up stairs together. You go over to the stuff Hiei brought you pulled out some nightclothes. You blush and ask Hiei to help you; he nods again and walks over to you to help. You take off your shirt with his help; you are standing in front of him with only the bandages covering you. You blush and ask how long they have to stay on for and he replies a couple of days to allow healing. You nod and he helps you put on another shirt. "I think I can do the bottom half" you say blushing deep red. He nods and turns around to give you some privacy. With some effort you get them on and Hiei turns around when you say you are done.

"You should get some sleep" he says looking at you.

"Where are you going to sleep" you say with concern on your face.

He gives you a rare small smile and nods over to the window. You give him a small smile, still a little worried, but you climb into 'his' bed. You lie down and Hiei walks over to the window and sits on the ledge.

"Goodnight," you whisper closing your eyes and falling asleep.

"Good night" Hiei says as you drift off to sleep again.

You wake the next morning and you look over at the windowsill and see Hiei still there and asleep. You look over at the clock 6:45 a.m., I wonder if we are going to school today you look back and see Hiei is awake and looking at you.

"Morning" you say with a small smile.

"Hn," he replies with a yawn after. You see him slowly get up and stretch.

"Have a nice sleep?" you ask. He nods and walks over to you.

"Do you feel up to going to school?" he asked looking at you to see if you have any pain.

"I think so...what will we tell everyone?" you say worried.

"Don't worry" he said. He walks over to the bag of clothes and grabs his uniform and goes to the bathroom (It is connected right to his room). You carefully get out of bed, you walk over to your stuff and get out your school clothes and wait for Hiei so you can use the bathroom. A few moments later he comes out in his uniform and gives you a nod. You smile and walk into the bathroom. It was plain, white with a shower, sink and toilet.

You close the door and get undressed and you wonder should I leave the bandages on? As if on cue you hear Hiei on the other side of the door say, "You can take the bandages off now." You unwrap them and look at the bruising. You pick up your bra and put it on, you try to hook it in the back but you can't because it hurts too much.

You walk to the door and open it a crack, you blush as you ask "Could you help me for a second?" He nods and you open the door, "I can't hook it" you say blushing deep red. You see him blush slightly and then quickly hide it. He walks over to you and turns you around. You feel his warm strong hands brush your back as he hooked the clasps. You turn around to face him and you look up into his eyes. They were full of a wild emotion, he gently bends down and touch's his lips to yours. They were warm and felt like silk. With out thinking you kissed him back and you could feel his tongue slip into your mouth, you put your arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around your waist pulling you to him. After what seemed like forever he broke the kiss.

You look into his eyes and you feel your cheeks growing hot.

"I'm sorry," he says looking away.

"No...i-it is ok." you say turning his head so he would look at you. He nods and lets you go, with reluctance, you went back into the bathroom and finished getting dressed.  
You come out and see Hiei leaning against the wall. When he sees you he straightens and says "Kurama has cooked breakfast if you are hungry."

You smile and say, "I'm starving" He gives you another rare smile as you walk down stairs together.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well?

Did you guys like it? Hiei Blushed! KOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Review, same amount of reviews as last chapter, adios!


	6. just started training and now a BATTLE?

YAAAAAAAAAAY!!! 3 REVIEWS!!!

Sniffle I'm so loved!!! Blows her nose on a handkerchief

Thanks to all of you and now for the story!

#$!#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&#!$!!$

**Your POV**  
You and Hiei walk down stairs to see the table set and with breakfast already on it. "I made you a herbal tea, it will help you with your recovery." said Kurama coming out of the kitchen.

You all sit at the table and you pick up your herbal tea, "It smells wonderful" you say taking a sip. It was warm and taste really good.

"It is a herbal remedy I learned for speeding up a recovery. You should be almost fully healed by tomorrow." Kurama said giving you a smile. You smile back and you all start to eat breakfast with you in the middle of Kurama and Hiei. When you are done Kurama cleans up the dishes and puts them in the sink for later. You walk to school with Kurama and Hiei and meet the rest of the gang in front of the main entrance. You all talk about pretty much nothing until the bell rings and you walk to class with Hiei. 

:**FF to Last Bell:**  
You and the rest of the gang meet back at the front entrance and you all walk to Kuenma' s house. "So what are we going to do?" you ask when you reach Kurama's house.

"Train like we always do on Monday." Said Kuwabara.

"Oh..." you reply. "

We were going to start your training today but I think we should push it back a few days until you are fully healed," said Kurama. You nod and look at Hiei, he is just looking off into the distance not paying attention to the conversation at all. As if he sensed you looking at him he turned and gave you a small smile.

''Were do you train?" you asked to know where in particularly they train.

"In the woods behind Kurama's house." Said Yusuke "Come on and we'll show you."  
You follow the guys through the woods until you find a large clearing with trees surrounding the grassy clearing. "Who is going first?" you ask.

"I will" said Kuwabara enthusiastically.

"Me to, I like to take the weak ones out first..." laughed Yusuke.

"Shut it Urameshi...don't make the great Kuzuma Kuwabara kick your butt..."Said Kuwabara getting angry at Yusuke's jest. You try not to laugh at their argument. You look over to see that Yusuke is practically rolling on the ground in laughter, Kurama is biting his thumb to keep from laughing, and Hiei had a slight smirk, which he was trying to hide. After his fit of laughter Yusuke regains his composure and steps up to were Kuwabara was.

You, Hiei, and Kurama back up to give them some room and when they were ready Kurama yelled, "Fight!" Yusuke and Kuwabara started to fight hand to hand for a while. When Yusuke got tired of this he put up his hand and yelled "Spirit Gun" and he fired a shot right at Kuwabara.

He ducked in time to miss it, when he stood back up he yelled, "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Yusuke grinned and replied, "It has crossed my mind a few times"

You all laugh and you hear Hiei in your mind One less baka to deal with you laugh and he smirks. Their fight goes on for a little while longer and finally Yusuke beats Kuwabara.

"Ok Hiei and Kurama, your up." Yusuke says coming over to stand beside you. Hiei and Kurama nod and walk to were they were just got fighting. "Ready...FIGHT!" yelled Yusuke.

Hiei drew his katana and Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and yelled "Rose Whip" Hiei charged after Kurama, Kurama block's the attack and slash's at Hiei with his rose whip. Hiei block's and landed a blow to Kurama's face. Kurama flew backwards but managed to stay on his feet. He lashed out with his rose whip and got Hiei on the arm before he could block. Hiei charges Kurama with his katana raised, Kurama blocks all off his strokes accept one that cut him on his upper arm. Kurama lash's out with his rose whip and manages to knock Hiei's katana out off his hand. It flew and land's sticking out of the ground a few feet away. Kurama cast away his rose whip and they fought hand to hand. Eventually, after about another hour of fighting, Hiei won the fight and you walk over to Hiei.

"You did a good job" you say with a smile.

"Hn, it was ok." he replies with a slight blush that you see for only a second before he walks away. You all walk back to Kurama's house, you all the while smirking, and you go in and talk with the gang.

**.:FF to a Couple of Days Later:.**

You wake up and feel refreshed. You are finally fully healed and you feel great. You look to the windowsill (Me: yes Hiei still sleeps on the window sill...) and see that Hiei is still asleep. You get up and walk over to him and gently shake his shoulder. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at you.

You smile and say "Time to get up" he nods and you get your stuff, and then go into the bathroom to get dressed. You come out to see that he is just getting up, he stretches and groans, his muscles stiff from sleeping on the window. "I can tell that you didn't sleep well." you say with a slight smirk.

"Hn, not as bad as it could be," he replied unconcerned.

You give him a short nod and say "I'll meet you down stairs." He nod's and you walk down stairs to see that all of the gang was there.

"Hey guys what's up?" you ask, they look towards you.

Yusuke says "Its about time, I thought we would have to send out a search party to look for you."

"Yeah where is Shrimp boy any way?" ask Kuwabara with a grin.

"Call me Shrimp Boy one more time and I'll kill you." Hiei said coldly glaring at Kuwabara. Kuwabara swallowed hard and looked away from Hiei's cold stare. You and Kurama smirked lightly at this because you knew Hiei would do what he said.

"So, what is going on?" You ask again.

"Koenma has a very important mission for us." Said Kurama getting serious. He explains that a powerful demon is planning on stealing a rare and powerful stone. The mission was to stop him before he could steal the stone; the hard part was that Koenma wanted him alive.

"That means shorty shouldn't come, he doesn't know what it means when Koenma says Keep them Alive..." Said Kuwabara starting to laugh but quickly stopped when he felt the cold steel of Hiei's katana at his throat.

"This is no time to be fighting we have work to do" Kurama said calmly placing his hand on Hiei's arm. Taking the hint Hiei sheathed his Katana.

"Does he want me to go I mean I have only been training for a couple of days." you say worried.

"Yes, Koenma said that it would be a good experience for you." Kurama replied. You nod and follow the guys out the door. Kurama opens a portal and you all go through. You end up in Makai (Demon World). You guys go to the place where the Stone was being guarded, and waited for the demon to show up. When the demon showed up they saw a demon that is very tall with green skin and long fangs. He had about 50 other demons with him.

Take out the weaker ones first Hiei said in your head.

You nod and reply what about the others?

Don't worry they can handle themselves he replied looking at you. You reply with a nod and change into your fire demon form. (Like I said in the first quiz your attire and features change depending on what demon form you are in) Your attire is Black with a Red flame pattern (Kind of like Kuramas when he fought Karasu in the Dark Tournament but in the colors I just described) your hair was now black with red streaks and your eyes were crimson like Hiei's.

You all charge into battle. You take on the weaker demons because you are not really in tune with your powers just yet. Just about all of the demons were killed and the leader was left. Kurama finished killing the last of the demons and Hiei started to battle the leader.

"Don't kill him we need to take him in to Koenma." Kurama yelled to remind Hiei. He didn't reply he just concentrated on kicking the demons butt. After a while the demon started to lose his energy. Hiei takes his Katana, after jumping high enough, whacked the demon on the back of the head, knocking him out. He sheathed his katana and came over to where you were watching him.

"Good job controlling your powers." he said.

"I have a good teacher." you reply with a smile. He blushed very slightly again, and only you saw it.

"Hn." he replied.

"Now what do we do?" you ask Hiei.

"We have to take the prisoner to Koenma and then give him a report." he replied with disdain.

"Sounds like fun" you reply dryly.

"Hn." was all he replied. Kurama made a portal and Kuwabara picked up the unconscious demon. You all walk through the portal to Spirit World. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&$&&$$!&&$$#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAHAHAHAHA!!! The next chapter will be INSANE!!!

Hope you like this one, a lot of blushing is going around...hm...what could this mean?

Reviews expectations the same.


	7. BFF's! YAY

HEHE!!! This chapter has a few characters that come out and are a big part of the story. Hope you like them and the next few chapters are going to be soooo hilarious and awesome! Enjoy!

OH!!! Almost forgot InuyashaLover167, you had the idea of his mating season? Could you tell me more about it? I do not know much about Hiei's mating season, I know Inuyasha's though, is it like his? I want to include his mating season later on, and maybe Kurama's too. Hehe, thanks for the idea, and if anyone else has an idea tell me and I'll see what I can do.

And, sorry for the talk ;; but I wanted to tell everyone that I want to introduce all of the characters and have them have fun before I start the plot. K? If anyone wanted to know of course:D

This chapter is for InuyashaLover167 because of that great idea!

NOW!!! To the story!

#&$!$$&

**Your POV**  
You lock the demon up in the dungeon and walk up to Koenma's office. You heard voices and you guys decided to wait outside. You don't wait long when the door opens. To your amazement, it is your two best friends in the whole world Sakura and Kiyoko.

(Here is some back ground information on them some of it will come in handy:

Sakura is taller than you of course...she is a few inches shorter than Kurama. She has black hair that is shoulder length, she is fair skinned and has a outgoing personality...It is hard to make her angry or sad. She has a silver necklace that has a dragon wrapped around a pink stone. She always wears jeans and a tee shirt... her favorite one which she wears all the time has a cat on it with the words "here kitty kitty" you'll know why later. )

(Kiyoko is the same height as Sakura... she has shoulder length brown hair that comes down around her face, she has two black strips in the front where here bangs are. She is very quiet but when she talks it is normally about something important. When she is around you and Sakura she is very funny and outgoing. She wears Goth clothes; normally black. She loves her black tee shirt that has spider webs and a big black spider on it. The sleeves are black striped meant to look like spider webs, and she wears a pendent with a bright green stone, she never takes if off. Think of another person who has a pendant like that but red. Hehe )

"What are you guys doing here?" you ask in amazement.

"Cheryl is that you?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Of course its me!" you say with a laugh.

"Just happy to see you" she exclaimed giving you a big bear hug.

"Can't breath" you gasp.

"Sorry" she says giving you a big smile.

"Hey Cheryl" Kiyoko says with a wave.

"Hey Cheryl who are they?" asks Yusuke with his heart in his eyes.

"Oh sorry this is Sakura and Kiyoko!" you say with glee, and then you introduce the rest of the gang.

"Your very pretty would you go out with me?" asks Kuwabara taking Kiyoko's hand. Sakura takes out a long Japanese fan and whacks Kuwabara over the head with it and Kiyoko just glares. You burst out laughing after you see Kuwabara knocked out, Yusuke & Kurama laugh and Hiei just smirks. Kuwabara gets depressed at getting turned down again.

"What are you guys doing here?" you look at your friends again.

"Well we transferred over from California and got recruited as spies for Koenma." Said Sakura with excitement.

"Totally cool" you say.

"Hey Cheryl why don't you get caught up with your friends while we deliver the report to Koenma." Kurama suggests.

"Oh, thanks." you say flashing him a smile. The guy's head into the office, you and the girls go into the living room to talk. "So you guys are spies for Koenma?" you ask in amazement.

"Yep, he thought our demonic powers would come in handy," says Sakura.

"You guys stay here when you're not working?" you ask.

"Yes, we have rooms, there great." Says Sakura.

"Hey, Cheryl where are you staying? You still with that jerk Rodger?" asks Kiyoko with disgust.

"No, right now I am living with Kurama and Hiei." you say filling them in on the whole story.

"Soooooo, you like Hiei don't you?" Sakura asks poking you with a smirk on her face. You blush and look away embarrassed.

"I knew it" she exclaimed.

"I think it is cute," says Kiyoko with a small smile.

"So how far are you in training?" asks Sakura.

"Just a couple of days, my fighting is good, I just need to learn to control my powers. Hiei has been helping me with my Fire and Ice powers; he is a good teacher. I still have to work on my other ones though," you say.

"So how long do you think until you move in...I can't wait," Sakura asks excited.

"I don't know, when the guys think that I am ready I guess," you say shrugging.

$&

A little later the boys come downstairs, and tell you the report is done.

Yusuke says "I think that I am going to hit the sack...still have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too, see you later Cheryl," says Kuwabara. You give them a smile and say goodnight as they walk through a portal to Nigenkai.

I think we should get back onna... Hiei says in your mind.

You nod and stand up, "Well I think I better go as well" you say giving your 2 best friends a smile.

"Yeah, see you soon!" they say and wave goodnight to you, Hiei and Kurama step through a portal. You go up to you and Hiei's room and get ready for bed. When you step out of the bathroom Hiei is already sitting on the windowsill in his boxers. You walk over and climb into bed. You see Hiei shift on the window trying to get comfortable.

"Hiei..." you say. He looks over with a questioning gaze. "I was thinking..." You say looking down "...I know that the windowsill not the most comfortable place and that ..." you pause and blush red. Then you say, "You and I could share the bed" A brief moment of shock crosses his features and he nods. He walks over to you robotically and slips in beside you and puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes. You blush a deeper shade if possible and roll over on your side away from him and fall asleep.

52547$$#&$$))(&$!#&+)&$$#!!!!!$$3214$!!#$&$#

Mwahahahahahaha...what will happen next? Another character will make an appearance, who is it? And why is it going to be hilarious? What will happen?!!!! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so happy!

InuyashaLover167

Kagome395477

BakaDemon341

BluesDaughter

Vitanie Tora

BrokenRedWings

But not you Cyprin . Lol, jk!

http://s57

This website, it's a koi picture of Hiei: 3 :D

If this does not work then I'm sorry and and will try harder to make the website to work. Really cool though.

My standards are the same for reviews, thanks for all the reviews again!!!


	8. who's saving our butts this time?

I LOVE this chapter! This is one of my fav. Characters show up. Whoever guesses right...I'll...do something, idk... D

I hope most of you still like the story and that all of you can relate to one character or another. OH! You guys should tell me which on relates to you, and if you don't know still then it's ok. The website that I posted is on my profile and it's an awesome pic. I love it! Now enough of my babbling and...

On to the story!!

&)($$!$!$!$#$&(&)((($&

**Your' POV**

You wake up and feel warmth wrapped around your waist. You look down and see a very muscular arm thrown over you. You blush and look behind you to see Hiei snuggled into your back. You blush even more and smile to yourself secretly enjoying the warmth. You close your eyes and just lie there content. It has only been a few moments when the door flies open and in comes Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei is still asleep with his arm around you, when the guys see this they start to snicker.

You gently elbow Hiei and say in his mind wake up Hiei snaps awake, notices the position you two are in and quickly lets go of you. By this time the boys are laughing so hard their turning blue. Your blushing about fifty shades of red, if possible, not looking at any of the boys, but instead looking at the now 'interesting' wall.

"Awww, you two make a great couple, wish I had a camera with me," said Kuwabara whipping tears from his eyes from laughing so much. With out warning Hiei was right in front of Kuwabara.

"Get Out," he said with a glare that could cut a diamond into pieces. They immediately stop laughing and back out of the room. Hiei slams the door then leans against the door sighing. You are still blushing badly and look over at him. "Sorry..." Hiei said seeing that you're embarrassed.

You look down in your lap and say, "It's my fault I should have locked the door."

You feel Hiei's hand under your chin and he lifts it so he can look into your eyes, "It's ok, I don't care about them." Your eyes brighten and Hiei lowers his mouth to yours. Your lips barely skim when there is a knock. Hiei pulled back gritting his teeth, he walk's over to the door and whips it open. On the other side is Kurama, "What Fox?" Hiei asks through a clenched jaw.

Kurama smiles cheekily and says, "Breakfast is getting cold."

Hiei's anger lightens JUST a little and he nods closing the door. You stand up and he walks over, "We'll finish this later." he says running his knuckles down your check. You shiver and blush even more, if possible and nod ((cherries anyone? lol)). He walks over to the closet and gets out some clothes and you do the same. You both dressed and go down to see the guys.

**.:Later that Day:.**

All of you are sitting in the living room flipping through the channels trying to find something good on TV when there is a knock at the door. You get up and answer the door. It is your friends Kiyoko and Sakura, as soon a Sakura sees you she glomps you.

"Ok, calm down it has only been a few days?" you say trying to wiggle out of her grasp giggling.

"I missed you," she says pouting and squeezing a little harder.

"You're going to kill her." Kiyoko says softly with a little bit of laughter in her voice. Sakura laughs and finally lets go. You put a hand on your chest to make sure you still have a heartbeat then opens the door wider.

"Come in, the guys are here as well." you say holding the door open. They walk into the living room and all the guys greet them.

You sit down and ask, "So what are you guys up to?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us?" says Kiyoko. You laugh knowing that's what they were going to say and nod your head for agreement. You guys go to the back yard (Kurama's house is kind of secluded so no one will see you. Convenient huh?)

"Hey guys, you never told me what kind of demons you are," you say.

"Yeah I guess we forgot" Says Sakura blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Well you going to tell me?" you ask teasingly. "

"Mind as well show you," says Kiyoko snickering.

Then both of your friends transform into the forms. Kiyoko was the first one in her form and you see that she has wings and pointy ears, and her hair turned black with red strips in the front. "I am a bat demon." she says. You nod in awe.

"So what about you?" you say turning to Sakura. She grins like a mad woman and starts to transform, she grew a black tail and ears, her hair grew longer and she has purple eyes and streaks in her hair.

"Way cool you're a cat demon," you say also transforming into your fire demon form.

"That's not all" she says.

We are all psychic she said in your mind. Then if knowing it would annoy you and Kiyoko she starts to sing we are Psychic, We are Psychic, We are Psychic, etc. in both yours and Kiyoko's head. You cover your ears trying to block her out but she just started to go crazy and talk really fast and loud.

You couldn't understand a word she was saying she was talking so fast, and then you caught Kiyoko's attention when she was looking at you with her hands over her ears too. You point to Sakura and jam your fist into your hand. She nods and you counted to 3 on your fingers and you charged her. You both tackle her and start to roll on the ground. All of a sudden you are stuck in a net hanging from a tree. You all stop what you were doing and try to get out. Sakura pulls out one of her swords (Me: Oh, I failed to mention that Sakura has twin swords that are strapped to her back when she transforms. Oh also Kiyoko has twin red scythes) and she starts to strike the net over and over. You try everything to get out, but stop when you find that it is no use.

You look around and say, "I think we should call the guys."

"And prove to them we are weak I don't think so" Says Sakura trying to slash her way out again. Out of the corner of your eye you spot something black move by. You knew it wasn't Hiei and you started to get worried. Just then right in front of you hanging upside down from the branch was a demon. He pulled out a scythe just like Kiyoko's but larger and heavier by the looks of it and swings it down towards you. You scream out and close your eyes. All of a sudden you, Kiyoko, and Sakura were in a heap on the ground. You look up to see the Demon towering over you.

**Kurama's POV**

You and the gang were sitting in the living room discussing an up coming mission when you heard a scream coming from the back yard. You and the guy's immediately ran out to the back yard, and what you saw almost made you pass out. There standing a few feet from the girls was your old partner Kuronue. When he looks over at you, you feel a change coming over you. You couldn't stop it what was happening, you had changed into Yoko.

**Kiyoko's POV**

"Who are you?" Cheryl says jumping up into a fighting stance.

"Is that any way to treat the person who saved you." he says looking you guys over.

"What?" she says confused.

"On my way, I sensed a demonic energy. There was a group of demons in a clearing just over there, I saw that they had trapped you and I disposed of them." He says rolling his eyes at her. Her eyes widen and then she nods stupidly, accepting that he was there to help out. The demon left the girls and walked over to where the gang was. Hiei was just annoyed that another demon saved Cheryl instead of him; Kuwabara and Yusuke were just dumbstruck.

Cheryl looked over and saw that Kurama was missing and there, standing in a nonchalant pose, was a fox demon with silver hair standing next to Yusuke.

That's Yoko, Kurama's other half. You say in her head. She nods stupidly again.

You didn't know who Yoko was, how pathetic said Sakura in her head shaking her head of disapproval.

Oh be quiet Cheryl says with an evil smile.

What you going to do about it? Sakura says with a smirk.

This she says tackling her.

They start tickling each other and giving each other nuggies.

Kuronue had been talking with Yoko and he looked over at them and asked "What's with them?" Yoko just shrugged.

Because you are a bat demon you heard very clearly with your ears what he had said and walk over to them. "They have been like that since they were kids." you say shaking your head in slight amusement. When you stop in front of Kuronue he looks at you up and down. You blush slightly, but unfortunately Kuronue saw this and so he smirks about it. "I'm Kiyoko, Sakura is the cat demon and Cheryl is the fire demon." You say in introduction.

"Kuronue," He says back to you.

"I have heard a lot of stories about you" you say looking into his eyes.

"Have you?" he asked cocking his head to one side. You are just about to say something but Sakura and Cheryl walk up.

Who is he? Cheryl asks in your head.

This is the legendary the Kuronue. You say.

Wait a second I thought he was dead says Sakura puzzled.

I thought so too you say.

That still doesn't tell me who he is Cheryl whines.

I'll tell you the whole story later. You reply meekly. All of you nod and look up at Kuronue. Kuronue smiles, just noticing that the three of you had a telepathic conversation about him. You blush so slightly that only he notices again.

"You have a lot to explain," says Yoko in disbelief and amusement.

Kuronue nods his head and says, "Lets go inside and I will explain everything."

Everyone follows Kuronue, everyone still a bit awed that he has arrived, and all of you walk into Kurama's house.

$#&&&&&&&&&$!$#$#&$&#(&)U!$#!$#)))++++++++

WELL? Can you guess? I just love this chapt. Don't worry I have everything explained. Course I left you on a cliffhanger now didn't I? Gomen!

Okay, THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing, I absolutely loved all of your reviews on my last chapter, and it was so fast!!

Anyways, here's another, later shishi.


	9. Kuronue's story

YAY!!! I Love You All!! The reviews are awesome and is really making me put up chapters faster! Thank you!

Oh! I have a question for all of you! What should the plot be? The heroine/heroines rescuing the boys from danger or the heroes rescuing the girls? OR what? I want to make a story all of you would like to read. Report back, please and thank you.

--++)))))++)+-8-)(6U#$!#!!!$#&0(9)&(

**Your POV**  
You all go into the house and sit down on the couches and wait for Kuronue to explain everything. You sit on the windowsill next to Hiei, Yoko sits on the couch with Sakura and Kuwabara next to him, and Kuronue, Kiyoko and Yusuke sit on the couch facing towards the other one where Yoko, Sakura, and Kuwabara are on. (Me: So in case you are confused the 2 couches are facing each other, so Kuronue can explain everything to Yoko)

"Where should I begin?" asks Kuronue.

"You should probably start right after you got caught in the bamboo trap," says Kiyoko. Kuronue looks at her with a smirk and then nods.

"After I got caught in the trap I told you to go and save yourself," says Kuronue to Yoko, "after you were gone, I thought I was finished for sure, I must have passed out because the next thing that I remember was that I was in an old cottage somewhere in the middle of Demon World. I tried to leave but an old woman named Kakashi, said that I needed time to heal and I knew she was right, even though I protested against it. She gave me a healing potion and told me that it would heal my body but it would take a long time because of all the damage and blood loss I suffered from, even if I was a bat demon."

When he paused Yoko nodded for him to keep going. "After I drank the potion I fell into a deep sleep. I stayed like that for a long time, when I awoke the old woman was not around, I went out to find her and found a young woman tending her herbal plants. I asked her were Kakashi was and she told me she had died a long time ago and that she was her granddaughter and that she had been taking care of me since then."

He paused and looked at Yoko again, then he continued his story looking at Kiyoko, "I asked her if she knew of you and she said that you had disappeared a few years before (Me: when she says a few she means like 15 or 16 years). I then left, and have been spending my time looking for you since then. Right after I left the woman I found a demon who knew some information on you and learned that you were in the human world and going by the name Shuichi."

He again paused to let what he was saying sink in.

After a long pause, "Yes, I was born again as Shuichi to a human named Shori." said Yoko confirming his story.

"I have been trying to locate you and finally sensed a faint energy like yours when I found the girls stuck in the trap." Kuronue said with a smirk. "That is pretty much the whole story," said Kuronue.

You saw Sakura yawn as well as Yusuke and Kuwabara right after her, it was getting pretty late for everyone. As if they read your mind Kuwabara and Yusuke stood up and said, "We got to get going," You said your good byes and they left. Sakura got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink and Yoko followed her. You and Hiei were staring out of the window not paying attention to anything that was going on anymore.

**Kiyoko's POV**  
Kuronue was silently thinking when you asked very quietly "What can I do to repay you for saving us from that trap?"

Kuronue looked over and got a semi-perverted grin on his face, "I think I would accept a kiss in payment." he said his grin growing even wider. You blush deep red and look away; he just chuckled softly at this.

Very very softly just barely audible for even his bat ears you say, "Can you think of anything else?"

He chuckled again and leaned in close to your ear, you could feel his warm breath tickle it as he whispered "find a way to get me back into spirit world." You shiver from his closeness and gently nod. He pulled away as Yoko and Sakura come back into the room. You notice that Yoko's cheek is red, but you think nothing off it. You see Sakura blushing but she tries to hide it from everyone. I think it is time we go, I have stuff to do. you say in Sakura's mind. She nods and you can see she now tired and annoyed for some reason. You both leave and create a portal to spirit world. You go up to your room and close the door, you get changed and get into bed. You close your eyes and the last thing you see before you drift to sleep is Kuronue's face bent close to your ear.

**Sakura's POV**  
You go into the kitchen to get a glass of water, unbeknownst to you Yoko followed you into the kitchen. You grab a cup out of the draining board and lean over the sink to grab a drink of water from the faucet. All of a sudden you feel someone's hand on your butt. You whip around and see that it is Yoko; you blush but quickly whack him over the head with a Japanese fan (Me: remember when Sakura comes in to the first time she came in she whacks Kuwabara over the head with a mysterious fan well it just happened again.) You turn around again and you feel his hand there again this time you just slap him across the face with your hand.

He is a bit shocked but recovers fast and says with a big grin, "Sorry I couldn't help myself." You blush wicked bad and walk out of the room with Yoko following. Kiyoko sends you a telepathic message that she wants to leave and you agree. You get back to spirit world, change and go to bed, the last thing you remember before you drift off to sleep is the shocked expression on Yoko's face, and you giggle for a few minutes before slipping off to your dreams of Yoko.

**Your POV**  
Your oblivious about what happened to Kiyoko and Sakura, all you see is the moon rising outside. When they finally tell you they are going you realize that it is really late. You and Hiei go upstairs and get changed and climb into bed.

You and Hiei are facing each other; you have been so preoccupied today that you and him haven't had much time to yourselves. You look into his eyes, you love their color, and you've never seen eyes like his ever in you whole life. You realize that you were staring at his eyes, and you blush and look away to the floor.

Hiei gently tilts your chin up and says, "Don't be embarrassed, you can look at me as much as you want." You blush even more; Hiei gently lowers his lips to yours and kisses you passionately. After what seems like forever he breaks the kiss. You rest your head on his chest and he puts his arm around you bringing the both of you to the bed and laying on it. You gently drift off to sleep, thinking about the kiss and what is to come next.

)(&()())(+)()())+)()$#!$&&657654&&((&)&)&($&

So? Like this chapter? How about the Kuronue story? Good? I didn't want it to seem TO bad, so I made him black out when the people were coming for him.

Reviews are the same expectations. Don't for get to tell me about what kind of plot you want, I already have a villain, he's so cool!

Sorry, I'm the cute villain fan girl type! Kukukukukukuku

Later!


	10. truth or dare time

SORRY!!! I haven't updated in awhile, but it's been hectic, and I'm still bugging my friend for the other chapter! Once I get those, I'll promise I'll make the plot begin, though I'm thinking of making the girls rescue the boys because I want my story to be a bit different, and the boys rescuing the girls is classic, but not me. Anyways, I'm sorry, on to the story. Took seven pages! Oo

()()()()()()()()()()65y42631613676575742131515()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

**Sakura's POV**  
You wake up feeling very refreshed. You go to your closet and pull out a pair of jeans and your favorite tee shirt (Me: favorite tee shirt is the one with the cat on it and it says here kitty kitty. When Sakura is first introduced I told you that you would find out the symbol of the shirt. As you probably realize she is a Cat Demon. That's why she loves that shirt) you brush your hair and head over to Kiyoko's room. You knock on the door, but there is no answer, which is really unusual because she is normally up before you. You quietly open the door and look in. You look at her bed and see that she was already up and gone.

I wonder where she went you say to your self. You go downstairs to see that she is not there. Well I guess I will go see Cheryl since I can't find Kiyoko.

You make a portal and go to Kurama's house. You knock on the door and you are surprised to see that Kurama opens the door. He must have changed back last night you think to yourself. He tells you to come in and that Cheryl would be right down. You sit down on the couch and wait.

Kurama comes over and sits next to you on the couch. "I'm sorry about Yoko, he is a little headstrong." Kurama says blushing slightly.

"Headstrong he touched my butt...twice." you say a little upset.

Kurama blushes even harder and says, "I'm sorry."

You notice how embarrassed and sorry he is about the whole thing and you sigh before saying "It's not your fault, it technically wasn't you so you don't have to feel bad." He looked up when you said this and gave you a little smile before heading back into the kitchen.

You follow him, wondering what he is up to. You go into the kitchen and see bowls all over the place and ingredients for who knows what scattered all over the table. "What are you making with all this?" you ask looking around.

"It is Kuwabaras birthday today and of course I am the only one capable of making the cake," says Kurama with a smile.

You smile back and ask," Can I help?" You are a very altruistic person (Me: Altruistic kind hearted, loves to help people out).

"Actually you can, I have to make an important phone call," he says with a thank you smile.

"No problem" you say picking up the directions.

"Everything you need is already on the table," he says, you nod and he leaves you and goes into the living room. You look around in the cupboards, to get the hang of his kitchen. While you are looking around you find an apron in a drawer. You pull it out, it is black and on the front of it, it says 'Kiss the Cook'. You don't think anything of it and you put it on.

You start to make the cake and your almost done. You are in the process of stirring the batter up when you feel two arms slid around your waist. You turn around and there standing behind you is Yoko. You are so shocked that you freeze for a second. While you were frozen in shock Yoko took this time and leaned down to place his lips against yours. The moment your lips touched you snap out of your daze and brake away.

"What do you think you were doing?" you ask enraged.

Yoko grinned, "your apron says to 'Kiss the Cook', I just followed directions," he says his grin growing wider. You are so mad that you reach over and dump the bowl of batter on his head. At first he is in shock but then he reached up and dipped his finger in the batter. When he had some on his finger he slowly licked it off.

You were staring at him with a tint of anger while he licked off his finger, "This is really good, want to taste some?" he says holding out his finger. You look down and notice it was the same finger he had just licked. You slightly blush, turn and walk away leaving him in the kitchen. You walk into the living room sill angry over what happened. You hear something and look up to the stairs and you see, Cheryl and Hiei coming down. Hiei had an arm wrapped around Cheryl's waist and she was leaning slightly against him, they were laughing about something. When they notice you they quickly break apart and act like nothing is happening. When Cheryl reaches the bottom of the stairs, you run up to her and glomp her.

"What's up?" you ask.

Cheryl replies "Nothing, where's Kiyoko?"

"I couldn't find her this morning she must be off doing something so came over to see if you were busy." You say looking at Hiei with a smile.

Cheryl blushes a tiny bit and says "No I don't have anything planned." You say that it's great, just then out of the kitchen comes Kurama and he is covered in cake batter.

"What happened?" Cheryl asks with a laugh.

"I don't know," said Kurama touching his matted down hair. You blush and look away.

Cheryl must have seen this because she asks, "What did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault, he is a pervert," you say pointing to Kurama. Cheryl gives you a weird look and you say "Not him Yoko," Kurama blushed 50 shades of red, Cheryl laughed and you even saw Hiei crack a small smile.

"Its not funny, he really is a pervert" you say.

"That is why we find it so amusing, we already know that." said Hiei with a little smirk.

"Oh shut it." you say, "How am I supposed to know that, I only met him once." Hiei chuckled and walked over to the window and sat down.

Cheryl just shook her head and says, "What do you want to do?" You decide to go to the mall and hang out.

Before you leave Kurama says, "I am really sorry," you say no problem and shrug it off then you and Cheryl go to the mall together.

**Kiyoko's POV**  
You wake up really early, and you set out to find a way to help Kuronue. You are walking down the hall when you hear someone coming. Although you have no reason to hide, you do it anyways. You hide in the shadows and you see Botan and Koenma walking down the hall hand in hand. They pause right outside of Botan's door and just before she goes in her room Koenma gives her a kiss. You get an evil smile on your face and you know exactly how to get Kuronue allowed back into spirit world. You sneak off to carry out your diabolical plan.  
You walk into Koenma's office and he asks if you need some thing.

"Yes actually I do, Kuronue is back to human world and I want all of his charges dropped so he can return to Spirit World." you say sitting down in front of Koenma's desk.

As soon as you tell him Kuronue is back he is shocked, "Kuronue is alive?" he asks speechless.

"Yes, and you are going to drop all of his charges." you say.

Koenma laughed and said "Drop his charges I don't think so, I have been hoping all my life at a chance of punishing him for all his stealing."

"Well you're not going to," you say with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about, I make the rules he..." before he could finish you pull out something from your pocket. You hold it up for him to see and his jaw drops.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked in shock and fear.

"What ever I have to," you say waving it in front of his face.

"What ever you want..." Said Koenma trying to grab it out of your hands.

"Kuronue's charges dropped, he gets to work for spirit world." you say snatching it away.

"Done," Koenma says trying to get it again.

"I'll keep this so I know you won't go back on your word," you say leaving his office. You smile to yourself and go to find Sakura. You knew she was with Cheryl at the mall and you get a portal to go meet them there.

**Your POV**  
You go to the mall with Sakura and you walk around looking in the windows. You see Kiyoko looking around for Sakura and you walk up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" you ask.

She replies, "Not much, thought I would come hang with you guys."

"Where were you this morning?" asks Sakura giving her a big hug.

"Had a few things to take care of, but I'm back now." she says with a small smile.

"You guys going to Kuwabara's party?" asks Sakura as Kiyoko starts to walk with you guys.

"What party?" Kiyoko asks.

"It is his birthday, Kurama told me this morning." that is before I dumped the cake batter on his head.

"You did what?" asked Kiyoko surprised.

"Yeah you never did tell me what happened." you say poking her in the arm.

"Ok, I'll tell you the whole story. I came over to see you after I couldn't find Kiyoko. You were upstairs and Kurama asked me to help with the cake while he made a phone call. I was making the cake and I felt someone's arms around my waist. When I turned around I saw it was Yoko. He bent down and put his lips to mine, but before he could kiss me all the way I pulled away. I asked what he was doing and he told me he was following the directions on my apron that just happened to say Kiss the Cook.' So I dumped the batter on his head." she finished and you and Kiyoko both laughed.

"I happen to think that it is cute, and that you and Yoko make a cute couple." you say patting Sakura on the back. She blushes and changed the subject. You let her and you continue shopping.  
A few hours later you, Kiyoko and Sakura were tired and you tell them the party was soon and that it is at Kurama's house because he has the biggest house. You head to his house. You get there and every one is there except Kuwabara, leave it to him to be late for his own party. You go over and stand next to Hiei who is leaning against the wall looking bored.

When he notices you, he asks "How was your shopping trip?" you tell him it was fun that you went and got Kuwabara a gift.

"Did you get him anything?" you ask Hiei. He shook his head unconcerned.

"Well aren't you glad I look out for you, I picked him up a card and addressed it from you." you say giving him a smile. He grumbled about stupid human celebrations, and you could tell that he didn't care about Kuwabara but that he was touched that you thought about him enough to address a fake card for him. You say no problem and slip your hand in his; you don't mind that anyone is looking.

Kuwabara finally shows up and the party starts. You all sing happy birthday and eat cake.

When everyone is done Botan says, "I think we should play...truth or dare." Everyone agrees and you go into the living room and sit down. You of course sit next to Hiei and in fact you are still holding hands. Kiyoko sits next to Kuronue and Sakura. Sakura is sitting next to Kurama. Kurama is sitting next to Kuwabara and he is sitting next to Yusuke and Keiko. Botan is sitting next to you on the other side and is also sitting next to Keiko completing the circle.

"I'll start," says Botan "Birthday Boy (Me: T Truth, D Dare, I am feeling to lazy to write it out.) T or D?"

"Truth," Kuwabara replies.

"Is it true that you have a stuffed kitten that you sleep with?" Botan asks with a grin.

Kuwabara blushes and says, "Yes..." you all laugh.

"Yusuke T or D?" Kuwabara asks.

"Dare" Yusuke says boldly.

"I dare you to dance around singing I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts." says Kuwabara. Yusuke gets up and starts to dance around singing and you all burst out laughing.

When he is finished he says "Kiyoko, T or D." She picks truth and he asks "are you still afraid of the dark?"

"Hello, I am a bat demon I have never been afraid of the dark." she says. And you all laugh at Yusuke's stupidity.

When you are done laughing she turns to you and asks "T or D?" you are bold and decide to say dare.

"I dare you to kiss Hiei." although you have already kissed him before you blush deep red.

Come on you know you will like it Sakura teased you in your mind. You give her a little glare before turning to Hiei. You lean in and put your lips to his. You kiss him and he kisses you back, for a moment you lose track of the world, all you see is him. You finally break the kiss and everyone claps. You blush and look away.

You turn back to Sakura and ask "T or D?" You knew she would say dare because she is too proud to pick Truth. Just like you predicted she picks dare.

Pay back, for what you said you say in her mind.

"I dare you to kiss Kurama." You say, She blushes slightly and turned to Kurama who was also blushing. They both leaned in and kissed each other, halfway through the kiss Kurama turned into Yoko. When they broke the kiss Sakura whacked Yoko on the head. He just smirked and you laugh, you were hoping this would happen. Sakura glared at you and you just smile. Kiyoko laughs as well, and Sakura heard it and says "Kiyoko T or D." then before she could reply you say in her head,

We all picked dare so now its your turn. She gave a nervous laugh and said Dare.

Sakura tapped her chin and said "Sorry Kuronue but your going to be involved in this to...Kiyoko I dare you and Kuronue to sleep in the same bed for a week."

Kiyoko's jaw dropped and said, "You can't be serious" Sakura only nodded. Kiyoko gave her a death glare and you thought it was amusing.

Sakura, I triple dare you to sleep in the same bed as Yoko for a week Kiyoko replied semi-angry but loving the idea of being with Kuronue. She also sent the message to Yoko and he smiled.

Your on said Sakura, not willing to pass up a dare. You hear everything and look at Hiei, who is smirking lightly and you knew he heard every thing. "

It's getting late so lets do a couple more then hit the sake," said Yusuke yawning. You all agree and then send all the girls a telepathic message

I have an idea you say and they tell you to go for it, you say Botan should say it, so she says

"We have decided to dare all of the boys to get up and dance while singing to 'I'm to sexy for my shirt.'" said Botan. The boys are all shocked but agree, even Hiei after you persuade him. They get up and start dancing, while singing. When they sang the line 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' they all removed their shirts. All the girls blushed and when they were finished they sat down.

"I think I am about ready to hit the sack" said Yusuke yawning you all agree and head for home. You and Hiei go upstairs and climb into bed. You look up at Hiei and say

"You know you dance really good." He blushes deeply and bends down and kisses you. When you break the kiss you snuggle into Hiei and fall asleep.

**Kiyoko's POV**  
Just before you leave the party, you walk over to Kuronue.

He looks up when you come over and you ask "Can I talk to you?" he says yes and you lead him outside.

"You are free to go to spirit world, I got your charges dropped," you say looking up at him.

"How?" he asks shocked.

You grin evilly and say, "With a little black mail anything is possible."

"You blackmailed Koenma?" He asks spellbound. You blush slightly and nod.

"How?" and you tell him its a secret. He chuckled leans in close to you just like he did the last time. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" he whispers close to your ear.

You shiver and say "Lets call it even," he nods and kisses your cheek. You blush, and then out comes Sakura followed by Yoko.

"Goodnight Kiyoko, sleep well." Sakura says with a smirk.

"You too," you say looking at Yoko. You make a portal and you and Kuronue walk through. You lead him up to your room, because of the dare.

"Make your self at home," you say walking through the door.

He comes in and looks around "I love your choice of colors." he says. (Me: Kiyoko loves black, same as Kuronue. Her room is black and Dark Purple.)

"Thanks" you say with a small blush. You walk over to your dresser and pull out some PJ's. (Kiyoko always wears pajama pants with bats on them and a black tank top to bed) "I'll be out in a second" you say stepping into the bathroom. You come back out changed and see that Kuronue is in his boxers. You blush and walk over to the bed. You both get in and you turn out the lights.

"Goodnight" he says giving you a quick peck on the lips. You blush and fall asleep.

**Sakura's POV**  
You lead Yoko up to your room. You leave him to get changed and you come back out. He is in the process of getting undressed when you come out.

"What are you doing?" you ask in a small squeaky voice.

He turns to look at you, smirks, and says "Getting ready for bed, what else?" He pulled off his shirt and you blush like mad. He strips the rest of the way to his boxers and all you can do is stare.

"Wh-What do you normally wear to bed?" you ask regretting it as soon as it came out of your mouth.

He smirks again and replies "Nothing," it was just as you thought and you got worried.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep in my boxers," he says to your relief. You nod and get into bed.

He climbed in beside you and you say, "I'm warning you don't try anything," you say rolling over to turn off the light.

"Me? Try something? Never." he says to innocently for your liking.

You glare at him through the darkness and say, "I mean it" before you fall asleep.

()()()()()()()()()4754590214850921458420958409()()()()()()()()

Ok, I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the Koenma and Botan pairing, but i couldn't think of anything else to blackmail, anyways, it won't happen again so please don't hurt me!

88888Getting pummeled to death8888

EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!Help me!

8888Gets saved by Hiei8888

YAAAAAAAY!!!

88888Gets killed by Hiei88888

(((From the dead))) boooooo

Anyways! I won't be able to update until a few weeks, I have regents and exams coming up and I need to focus on those, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can though!

XO

3 reviews please! One more than my last few chapters, boy I'm selfish! LoL


End file.
